digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crash815/Chapter 4 - Another Quest
Previous Chapter: Well of Love | Next Chapter: A Ringing Threat “Two crests left,” Kate smiled. “And since I found my crest, we were transported away from Mystimon.” “That creep is messed up,” Libby shuddered. “Let’s find a gate. I’d love some dinner,” Spencer said. “Good idea,” Kate agreed. “Sure, now that you guys have your crests, you want to leave,” Jack growled. “Yah. We don’t have our crests yet!” Libby reminded them. “Look, it’s late. Our parents are probably worried sick, so we have to go home,” Spencer insisted. “We can look again tomorrow.” “You guys go home,” Jack said. “We’re staying.” “Fine. Your problem,” Spencer replied. With that, Spencer, Kate, and Tyler left Jack and Libby. After walking for a while they found what they were looking for. “Let’s go home.” He held his Digivice up to the monitor, but nothing happened. Kate and Tyler tried too, but nothing happened. “Crap. The gate’s closed.” “Forget that. There’s something coming down at us!” Kate gasped. It was a red humanoid bug, Flybeemon. The bug flew down and grabbed the three crests from them. “Give those back!” Spencer shouted. “He must be working for Mystimon,” Kate concluded. “Hawkmon, go!” “Right!” he nodded. <> Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquilamon Aquilamon flew into the sky after Flybeemon. “Veemon!” Spencer said. “Patamon!” Tyler shouted. <> Veemon digivolve to… Exveemon Patamon digivolve to… Angemon “Hand of Fate!” Angemon shouted and an orange blast hit Flybeemon. Flybeemon dropped the crests. Meanwhile, Jack and Libby were still looking for their crests, when, suddenly, the three crests fell out of the sky and hit Jack on the head. “It’s the others’ crests!” Libby gasped, picking them up. Suddenly, Flybeemon came down at them, closely followed by Aquilamon, Exveemon, and Angemon. Libby barely saved the crests. “Lightning Sting!” Flybeemon said, shooting a red blast at Libby. “Look out!” Jack shouted, pushing Libby out of the way. Suddenly, their tags began to glow. “They’re close by,” Libby smiled. “That means I can digivolve soon,” Gatomon smiled. Suddenly, two of the trees around them started to glow. One of them glowed pink, the other glowed silver. The silver light went into Jack’s tag and the pink light went into Libby’s tag. “Awesome,” Jack said. “The crest of reliability.” “The crest of light,” Libby nodded. “Hey guys!” Spencer shouted. “Flybeemon stole our crests!” “Don’t worry, I have them,” Libby said. “Cool,” Spencer said as he, Kate, and Tyler got their crests back. “And we have our crests now too!” Libby smiled. “That means we can digivolve to ultimate!” Gatomon smiled. “First we need to beat Flybeemon,” Spencer said. Suddenly, a flash of fire hit Flybeemon and his data was absorbed by someone. “So, you have all the crests now,” Mystimon said. “Now I can take them all at once!” “Not if I can help it!” Spencer growled. “I’ll deal with you last; just so you have to watch your friends suffer!” Mystimon growled. Spencer gasped. Then Mystimon shot a fireball towards Jack. Spencer ran over and pushed him out of the way, barely missing the attack, himself. “That’s it!” Spencer shouted. “You’ve hunted me and my friends enough. I won’t let you hurt anyone else!” Suddenly, his crest started to glow. “We have the upper hand now!” Then his Digivice also started to glow. <> Exveemon matrix digivolve to… Paildramon Exveemon grew another set of wings and a red helmet appeared over his face. Huge black gauntlets appeared on his hands. Green armor appeared on his chest and abdomen and black armor appeared on his upper legs. “Awesome,” Spencer smiled. “No Digimon you use can beat me, even this ultimate!” Mystimon boasted. “What about four champions and an ultimate?” Jack asked. His Digivice began to glow. <> Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon “Desperado Blaster!” Paildramon shouted, he pulled out two blasters that were attached to his waist and blasted Mystimon with them. Mystimon fell toward the ground. “My turn!” Gatomon shouted. “Lightning Claw!” She slashed Mystimon. “Tail Hammer!” Ankylomon bellowed, hitting Mystimon into the air with his tail. “It’s all you, Angemon!” Tyler shouted. “You too, Aquilamon!” Kate added. “Blast Rings!” Aquilamon roared, shooting red energy rings blasting at Mystimon. “Hand of Fate!” Angemon shouted, blasting an orange energy attack at Mystimon. “The final touch,” Paildramon said. “Sting Strike!” Paildramon extended a shining red blade from his arm and stabbed Mystimon with it. “Goodbye, you foul being!” Mystimon dissolved and Paildramon absorbed the data. The four Digimon de-digivolved. Aquilamon became Hawkmon. Angemon became Patamon. Ankylomon became Armadillomon. Paildramon became Demiveemon. “Good job, pal!” Spencer said, picking up Demiveemon. Suddenly, a warrior in gold armor and a blue cape appeared. “Good work, Digi-Destined,” the warrior said. “Who are you?” Kate said, defensively. “My name is Grademon,” it said. “I am the one who sent your Digimon and your Digivices to you. I also gave you your tags and led you to your crests. I have come to warn you of a greater evil than Mystimon.” “Oh great,” Jack groaned. “This evil Digimon seeks to control the digital world. He wants to control all the Digimon, and if they don’t obey him, he says he’ll force them to.” “How’s he gonna do that?” Spencer asked. “By use of the dark rings,” Grademon explained. “Once the dark ring is on a Digimon, it can’t control itself. You are the only ones who can stop him.” “What about the other guy?” Jack asked. “Pardon me?” Grademon asked. “The guy who controls TigerVespamon. Doesn’t he have the power to stop this new evil?” Jack clarified. “That person is a tamer, which means he can’t use what needs to be used to fight this evil,” Grademon explained. “You five can use what’s needed, though.” “Grademon, why didn’t the gate open when we tried to leave?” Spencer asked. “Because, Mystimon damaged the gateway, and it needs to be repaired, which may take a while,” Grademon explained. “Good luck, Digi-destined.” Category:Blog posts Featured characters Digivolutions